eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Paladin Epic Weapon Timeline
# (level 80 required!) # Enter the West Freeport Militia Building, (surrounded in level 66 heroic guards) go down the stairs to the jail and hail Kaherdin Surechest ( 140, -25, 150 ). # Take Valeron Dushire's Testimony to Sir Braveblade ( -261, -67, 371 ) in Lesser Faydark, standing on a rock in the river near the Fae Court. He will then send you to the Celestial watch in North Qeynos to speak to Priestess Wenhaver. #Quest: A Paladin's Crusade ## Speak to Priestess Wenhaver ( 9.66, -3.81, -11.24 ) in North Qeynos at the Temple of Life ## This step requires 40,000+ Synod Reet Faction and Froak language before you can talk to Blipd ( -255, -25, 434 ) in the Slave Quarters (SE most room) in Sebilis. # Quest: A Reet's Freedom ## I must Obtain Explosive Kefitzat powder: Talked to Kefitzat Haderech ( 859, 12, 193 ) at Dreg's Landing in KP he says he sold the last to a gnomish trader. The Powder is found in Steamfont Mountains ( -526.83, 178.19, 1062.75 ) in Gnomeland Security and is harvestable from a bottle on top of the chemistry table in the alchemist NPC's home. ## I must find some Al-Ard Potion: ( 42, 0, 133 or 67, 0, 80 ) in vaults of El'Arad. ## Find Jacinth Gems: (Need 30) They drop from level 80+ Iksar around the area of the Reet Slave Quarters in Seb. they are Rare tho. Drop rate is good in laboratory. ## I am to obtain forty lustrous giant drake scales: I've seen huge drakes flying around the Skyfire Mountains. All drakes work, update is every kill. ## I must find a safe location for the Reet to teleport to!: NPC gives you an item called Ensorcelled Boot "A cruddy, old boot that shows no sign of magical powers." (CURRENTLY STUCK) side note: Sebilis Slave Mine Map confirmed to drop off of Sathirian researchers and is "Required by the Quest'A Reet's Freedom'" # Head to the Reet Slave mines.. there is a clickable rock which will send you to an instance. (-190, -113, 403) inside the reet slave mines - use the boot to summon the frog from upstairs, talk to him and he tells you to talk to his leader, go and talk to his leader in one of the rooms of the instance, after a short conversation, a messanger will run up and tell him that they are being invaded by the sathirians. go to one of the other rooms and kill 12 of the invaders, they have about a 45 second repop, when you are done, talk to the froglok resistance leader again. #7 go to qeynos and talk to the priestess, she will tell you to go to a 'dark and untamed' place in kunark and look for a sign of marr. #8 go to Kunzar Jungle and fly to the abandoned village, from there, walk north until you see an ethereal sword sticking out of the ground. you will be stunned and it will inititiate a conversation between you and a spirit telling you to find the paladin epic the 'Truth of Marr'. -643.32, 21.13, -162.15 #9 go to qeynos again and talk to the priestess, she tells you a bit about the truth of marr and tell you to go find 'Izzal' a historian on holy lore and relics somewhere in kunark. (Please, make sure to record zone & coordinates of each NPC or progression mob and leave this line at the bottom until we have it solved.)